sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Allison Mack
Allison Mack (born July 29, 1982) is an American actress, director and producer. She is best known for her role as Chloe Sullivan, on the WB/CW Superman television series Smallville, and Amanda on FX's Wilfred. Early life Mack was born in Preetz, Schleswig-Holstein, Germany to American parents, Mindy and Jonathan Mack. Her father was an opera singer performing there. The Mack family moved back to the United States when she was two years old. She is the middle of three children with an older brother Shannon and a younger sister Robyn. Career She began her acting career at the age of four in commercials for "German Chocolate". Mack then went into modeling for a short period because her mother thought she "looked cute in clothes". She began studying at The Young Actors Space in Los Angeles when she was seven. Her first major television role came in an episode of the WB series 7th Heaven, in which she gained a lot of attention playing a teenager who cut herself. In 2000, she co-starred in the short-lived series Opposite Sex. She also co-starred opposite her former Smallville castmate Sam Jones III in R. L. Stine's miniseries The Nightmare Room. Her film credits include roles in Eric Stoltz's directorial debut My Horrible Year!, as a girl having great difficulties in her life as she turns sixteen, and in Camp Nowhere. In October 2001, Mack began starring as Chloe Sullivan, one of Clark Kent's best friends, in the CW hit series Smallville. Chloe was an original character created solely for the show, never before in the Superman franchise and quickly became a fan favorite. The character's popularity (largely due to Mack's portrayal of her) eventually led to Chloe being introduced into DC Comics in 2010. Mack was constantly praised for her portrayal of Chloe and has earned several awards and nominations for it. In 2006, Mack voiced the sister of the main character in the Warner Bros. CG-animated movie The Ant Bully. That same year, she voiced Clea, a museum curator in an episode of The Batman. In November 2008, Mack made her directorial debut with the Smallville in season 8: episode 13 titled "Power", which aired January 29, 2009. Since May 2009, Mack has been part of a project with the Iris Theatre Company. She voiced Power Girl in the Warner Premiere animated feature, Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, released on September 29, 2009. In May 2010 it was announced that Mack would not be returning as a series regular on the tenth and final season of Smallville, but would appear in several episodes. At the 2010 San Diego Comic Con it was mentioned that Mack may still have been considered a series regular, as she would appear in several episodes. She returned for five episodes in the tenth season, credited in the main cast for the episodes she appeared in, including the two-part series finale. It was announced in March 2012 that Mack was cast in a recurring role in the second season of the FX sitcom Wilfred. She played Amanda, the love interest of Elijah Wood's lead character Ryan. Mack returned to Wilfred for one episode of the fourth and final season. On November 22, 2014, it was reported that Mack would guest-star in an episode of the Fox thriller The Following with Shawn Ashmore and Kevin Bacon. She played Hilary, a police officer. According to her official Twitter account, she lent her voice to a new cartoon for Amazon. On March 21, 2015, Mack tweeted that she would be appearing in American Odyssey as Julia, who befriends Suzanne, the daughter of Anna Friel's lead character Sgt. Odelle Ballard. Filmography Awards and nominations External links *Official website *Allison Mack's channel on YouTube *Allison Mack at the Internet Movie Database *Allison Mack at AllMovie Category:1982 births Category:Actresses from Los Angeles, California Category:American child actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American film producers Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Living people Category:People from Preetz Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses